Greed
by monytheotaku
Summary: This is...um...hansel and gretel...told from...the witches POV...so ya...um...ya...enjoy


"Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble." I chant, stirring a large cauldron. Bubbly green liquid turns a dark purple. The perfect color for the window pains of my candy house. My whole house is made of candy and sweets. Ginger bread walls, Jolly Rancher windows, even a door made of chocolate! You have no idea how hard it is, living in a delicious house like this. Not only that, but also being a witch. The whole town's after me. I'm not a wicked witch though. I am a kind woman who practices magic in a large forest. So what if I live in the middle of a dark scary forest, or practice witch craft. Okay, that does sound a little suspicious. Just a little. I cast a spell on the cauldron and a window pane emerges from the purple liquid. I am making the repairs to my used-to-be house. Ever since those little brats came by and destroyed my home, I've been living in scraps. Those little brats, go by the name Hansel and Gretel. They accuse me of cooking them for dinner, but that's not the true story. This is my side of the story. The true story, of Hansel and Gretel. And the so-called witch, Miranda.

I was taking a nap in my marshmallow bed one morning. It was still day light outside, but I slumbered on. I woke up to a peculiar noise. Crunching and munching. It came from outside, crunch munch crunch.  
"Who's there?" I yelled from my bedroom, sitting up. No answer. I got up and walked to the front door. The crunching got louder and louder. Crunch munch crunch munch crunch munch. When I opened the door, to children stand in front of me. A small boy and girl. The boy had short blonde hair, wearing green lederhosen. The girl also had blonde hair, but long and tied in twin braids, wearing a green Austrian dress. Their faces were covered in crumbs. They had been eating my cookie garden. There was a long silence; we all stared at one another.  
"Are you hungry?" I asked them, as calm as possible. They nodded simultaneously.  
"Would you like to come in and have some snacks?"  
They nodded again.

They came in, taking a seat on the couch. I walked to the kitchen and came right back with a plate full of colorful and delicious food.  
"Here you go." I smiled. As soon as I handed them their plates, they shoved it back at me. Both plates had been cleaned. The boy looked at me, emotionless, and said, "More."  
"Well," I tried not to be to insulted. "I'll go get more."  
I left and came right back, only to find the kids eating the dining room table.  
"Oh my!" I run to them. "Please stop eating the furniture."  
"Make me," the girl muffled. "Old hag!"  
"Please stop it!" I plead.  
"We can do what ever we want!" The little boy yelled, running towards the windows. He broke it and began eating the window pane. I cast a spell on them. Nothing happened. I tried again. This time, they bloated up.

"What did you do to us!?" The little girl screamed. I tried jot to snicker, but it was so funny, I burst out cackling.  
"This isn't funny!" The boy exclaimed. "Do you even know who we are?!"  
"Don't know, don't care." I decide to try push them out the door.  
"We are Hansel and Gretel! Our father is the head police officer!"  
"And I care because..."  
"We can arrest you for kidnapping children!"  
"Truth be told, you were eating up my garden. I should be arresting you."  
Suddenly, they both begin to bloat up even more. That's not good, I thought. I run out of the house as soon as possible, and it all blows up. The house, the gardens, the kids, everything. The cloud of sugar rises, and standing before me, was Hansel and Gretel. Both back to their original forms, standing as if nothing happened.  
"Good bye old hag." The girl, I assumed was named Gretel, said waving.

They left me with this huge pile of rubble. And that's how I ended up like this. I place the window pane into a square hole in the wall. All that's left now is the door. As I go back to my cauldron, I hear men shouting.  
"This is the police!" Someone yells. "We have the house surrounded."  
Men in black uniforms flood in and point their guns at me.  
"Put you're hands in the air!" A man yells. I do so and one comes by to cuff me.  
"Miranda the witch, you are hereby arrested for criminal acts against children."  
"What!?" I yell in confusion.  
"You have the right to be silent ma'am." They cuff me and take me to jail. Where I now spend my days, mumbling to myself, "What happened," over and over again. They think I'm insane, but I'm not. I'll never forget those brats. And I swear...  
I will be back.

~End~


End file.
